HINATA AND NEJI IN A JERRY SHOW
by XxButterflyMaidenOfHopeXx
Summary: hinata and neji get in a jerry sprigner show.BUT OMG JERRY IS MISSING AND WHATS GOING ON WITH HINATA AND NARUTO O.O


**hello I am new at making stories and what's worse is that I suck at typing. I admit it. I decided to make a Jerry Springer show between the hyunga family cause I thought it would be funforgive me for spelling errors I promise to spell check it but I may miss some. I just started to make stories from the anime naruto. This would be my third story. The second one I made really fast in school so it has a lot of spelling errors because I didn't have time to check it for mistakes. Forgive me.but I will try to do better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anybody..lolz I am just friends with them and now themsmiles**

**Naruto: can I have ramen now?PLEEEEEASSEE**

**Me: no after the show okay**

**Naruto: okay...**

**Sauske: why am I here?**

**Me: you're the security guy like naruto remeber? And plus I am paying you.**

**Sauske: heh **

**Me: okay so lets get this show on the road.smiles**

**THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!!!**

the jerry Springer theme song plays

Mira:walks up to the stagehello everyone and welcome! Sadly Jerry Springer is not here today.jerry trying to get out of closet on back stage

Crowd: AWWWWW

Mira: BUT THE SHOW WILL GO ON!

Crowd: WHHHHHHHO WHHHHOI!!\

Mira: todays victims..er I mean today's topic is on the hyunga family. So lets welcome hinata hyunga and neji hyunga.

neji and hinata walk in and sit down on the opposite chairs.

Hinata:..h.helllo

Neji:hump

Mira: okay...now sakura if you please give me a card.

Sakura: shurehands Mira a card

Mira: now these questions are from the people who wanan know bout you guys. lets seereads cardokay this one is for neji..neji looks upokay neji how do you get your hair so silky smooth?

Neji: what...what kind of question is that.

Mira: don't question me.answear it. I DIDN'T MAKE THE QUESTION. Now how do you make it sooo silky smooth

Neji: I use silk shine shampoo and then I lather rinse and reapeat...That's allcloses eyes all annoyed

Mira: wow I gotta try thatokay next question. this is for you hinata.hinata looked up shylyhinata I agree with person. You shouldn't be afraid to ask naruto out. we think you to make a cute couplethe question is why are you so afraid to ask naruto out?

Hinata:w..ww.el..l..i..am shy..a..and afraid to ask ..h..him out…hinata said shyly looking down slightly blushing

CROWD:AWWW

Mira;she's sits down next to hinata and puts a hand on her shoulderyou don't need to be afraid. I think he will like you to if you told him how you feelsmiledyou better tell him before sakura steals him or someone elseMira smiled

Hinata:..i..i will try. I ..am just afraid fo what he will say.neji rolls his eyes

Mira:well he is one of the security gaurds along with sauskesmileslets bring naruto out!NARUTO COME ON OUT!

Naruto:appearshey everyone what's up?smiles cheesly

Mira:naruto .hinata would like to ask you somethingshe smield

Naruto:reallysmeislwell what is it hinata

Hinata:well..i..i..blushes

Neji:pathetic..your such a street rat

hinata looks down and loses confident

Mira:NEJI WHY DID YOU JUST DO THATHITS HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A FAN

Neji:OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Mira:FOR BEING AN IDIOTHITS HIM AGAIN

Neji:OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ONE FOR!

Mira:FOR RUINING THE MOMENT BAKA!

neji glares and she glares back

Mira:one more putdown on hinata AND I AM TAKING OUT THE FLAME THROWER!!GOT IT!

Neji:whateverlooks away

Mira:….okay anywaywalks over to hinatacome on hinata you can tell naruto.see he is waiting for you to tell himsmiles as hinata sees naruto smiling waiting for what she was gonna say

Hinata:..o..okay…..i will..walks up to naruto blushingum..n..naruto.

Naruto:yeah hinatasmiles kindly

neji rolls his eyes and gets up about to slap hinata but the other security guy sauske pins him back to the chair and covers with duck tape so he cant say anything

Sauske:shut up baka!.dont screw this up for naruto or hinata you fuckin air head!

Mira:way to go sauske!thums up to him

Sauske:smirks and gives a thums up back

Hinata:..naruto..I…II..

Naruto:yeah

Hinata: I LOVE YOU NARUTO!

Naruto"eyes widenyou..you dohugs hinata making her blushI love you toblushes

CROWD(including mira and sauske and sakura):AWWWWWWWWWW

Mira;smilesisn't that sweet nejismiles and neji is free behind her and punches mira

MIRA;OW YOU FUKIN MO-FO!I WARNED YOUGETS OUT FLAME THROWER AND RUNS AFTER NEJII ANT THROUGH WITH YOU NEJI HYUNGA!

Neji:AW CRAPRUNS FOR HIS LIFE AS SHE TRIES TOP BURN HIM..15 minutes later neji is in his chair all burnt with scars and naruto sitting on the other chair hugging hinata as she sits on his lap blushing

Mira:okay I think our studio learned a valuable lesson. love is beautiful and neji hyunga is a fat arrogant air headneji gets up angry but she holds the flame thrower gun to his head still smiling at the TV and he sits down and she puts the gun awayand also..never use a flamethrower unsupervisedbehind the stage some girl is using a flamethrower unsupervised

GIRL: WEEEEEEEEE

ME:I SAID NEVER USE A FLAME THROWER UN SUPERVISED.

Girl: opps sorrygoes and gets a supervisor

Mira: okaysmilesnow we have time for ONE more question.sakura if you could please hand me a card.

Sakura;of coursehands her a card

sauske standing next to neji with black glasses cause he is the security guard guy making sure neji isn't doing anything to hinata

Mira: okay this one is for neji neji rolls his eyesgrinsdo you REALLY have a crush on tenten?

Neji:glaresno I don't I don't like anyonejust then a girl from the audience walks up AND OMG ITS TENTEN ALL ANGRY

TenTen:NEJI YOU BASTARD!ATACKS HIM AND PUNCHES HIM

Neji:GAH OWTRIES TO BLOCKCUT IT OUT.I'M SORRY !OW!

Tenten:SORRY THISKICKS HIM IN THE KNEE

NEJI:OW!

Mira:uh okay that's all for today folks. I gotta stop my visitors from killing each other before I get firedbyewaves and camera goes off

**Behind the camera**

Mira:GUSY CUT IT OUT!GETS IN FIGHT

Sauakse:MAN WHY DID YOU BRING TENTEN AS AN AUDIENCE!

Mira:SHUT UP DO YOUR JOB SECURITY MAN!

TENTEN:NEJI HYUNGA DIE!PUNCHES HIM AND KICKS HIM NON STOP UTILL SHE GETS TACKELD BY MIRA

Neji:GAH!sauske grabs him

TenTen:DO YOU MIND!

MIRA: YES I DO YOUR DESTROYING THE STUDIO!

TENTEN: GRRRPUNCHES MIRA AND ATACKS HER

MIRA: THAT'S ITTAKES OUT FLAMETHROWER

TENTEN: BRING ITFEW MINUTES LATER MIRA IS IN SCRATCHES AND TENTEN IS BURNED

TenTen:I wont ow!winces lose!

Mira: that's itwalks up to tenten and nocks her out

Sauske: YA TIHNK YA COULD HAVE DONE THAT IN THE BEGINGING

Mira: SHUT UP !YOUR THE SECURITY

Sakura: SHUT SAUSKE IS AWESOME

MIRA: THEN TAKE HIM I DOTN CARE BOUT MR.ANGER SUNSHINE!

SAUSKE: WHAT!

SAKURA: YAYHUG TACKELS SAUSKE

SAUSKE: GET OFF OF ME!

Mira:. Okay I had enough I'm leaving. bye naruto bye hinata

Hinata: bye

Naruto: laterhinata and naruto leave and so does Mira but later that night Mira woke up

Mira:AW CRAP I FOROGT ABOUT JERRY!I LEFT HIM LOCKED IN THE CLOSET!


End file.
